


Surprise

by LisaRealist55



Series: Family Time [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaRealist55/pseuds/LisaRealist55
Summary: Felicity's Life becomes more complicated and Love Grows.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> THank you TDGAL1 for helping me with everything
> 
> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

The room was quiet except for the heart rate monitor and the breathing tube. It always brought a tear of guilt to her eyes when she walked in this room. After months of attempts to contact Roy, she finally received the response that he would be there as soon as possible. Making sure to let Curtis know so someone would be at the loft, Roy was directed to go there. The world always seemed to stop when she was in this room. Felicity started talking to Thea and described the world’s best proposal to her. Thea would have been thrilled especially at the fact that it was William doing the proposing. This week always seemed rushed. She told Thea about Cayden James and Black Siren and how it seemed like he was gathering his own Evil Organization together. Felicity always apologized to Thea for not following her when she went after Samantha. Sitting next to the woman who would be her sister, it is hard to believe Oliver’s reassurances that this is NOT her fault. OMG not again. Rinsing her mouth after vomiting, she goes back to Thea. A doctor visit should be scheduled since it has been a week since this started, but who has the time! She’s going to need new nail polish soon maybe a bright yellow.

“Hey” Oliver touches her shoulder. “No change, how are you doing?”

“I’m fine, I think I will do her nails next time but, if she doesn’t wake up soon I am going to do a rainbow of colors!” Challenging Thea and hoping it will prompt a response, Felicity sighs.

Oliver hugs her tight and she begins to cry a little. Felicity says through her tears “I need her to wake up, Oliver so she can stand beside me when we get married. I miss her.” “I miss her too” Oliver hugs her even tighter kissing her neck.

“I think I need to make an appointment with my doctor but, God finding the time is crazy. I have some sort of bug I get dizzy every once in awhile and I am still puking here and there.”

Oliver looks at her with concerned eyes, “Why don’t we have Dr. Shwartz look at you now?” 

“I don’t want to bother her” Felicity Shrugs.

Then Felicity’s phone goes off. Damn. “I got to go Team stuff.” Almost losing her train of thought she kisses him before continuing, “I love you so much I will see you later. I finally reached Roy and she should be on the way to the loft.”

“Okay, I will go as soon as I can. Call the doctor as soon as you can because I need you. Okay. I love you.” Oliver pleads.

“I will, Bye”

As Felicity makes her way to the Bunker she phones her doctor’s office and makes an appointment. Friday at 2 should be good.

……

Friday morning she wakes up and is immediately puking. This is getting horrible. Oliver tells her to clear her schedule and make sure she goes to the doctor. Letting John know she is having a bad day, he assures her Curtis can cover since things are quiet. 

Felicity heads back upstairs and sits cross legged on the bed trying to type a proposal to a manufacturing firm in National City. Raisa comes in hours later.

“I brought you some tea Mi….Felicity” Raisa remembering Felicity prefers she just call her Felicity.

She smiles at the woman who will be closest to a mother in law to her. “Thank you Raisa. I didn’t realize you were here.”

“Oliver, sorry still getting used to informalities, asked me to come by and discuss Thanksgiving dinner so I thought I would come early and make a grocery list.”

“Thank you for this Raisa.” Felicity gets up and takes the tea sets it down and gives the woman a hug. She loves having Raisa around. “What time is it?”

Raisa looks at her watch, “1:30 pm. How long have you been at this?”

“Too long, I have an appointment to get to. I will put this in a travel mug and see you when I get home, God I love calling here, home” Felicity smiles.

Raisa follows her downstairs wishes her luck and goes back to looking through the pantry.

…..

Reading the latest news from Gotham City, while waiting for the doctor, she mentally makes a note to add Wayne manufacturing to her list of contacts. The receptionist calls her name asks her to give a urine sample then says the doctor will see her in room 3 when she is done. Doctor Shepherd is nice and Felicity has always been very comfortable with her. Felicity quickly does what asked and then makes her way to room 3. Dr. Shepherd arrives ten minutes later asking her questions telling her she will return in a minute. 

Dr. Shepeard comes back in smiling, “well Felicity it looks like, I hope, congratulations are in order. I am assuming this wasn’t planned.” 

“What wasn’t planned? What is going on? “ Felicity is confused and trying really hard now to make her brain hear the Doctor.

“You’re pregnant Felicity!” Now Felicity knows the doctor is crazy she has a Nexplanon implant so yeah she is crazy. 

“Felicity if you are wondering about the implant our office called you about 3 months ago to remind you again that your implant needed to be redone. The one you have expired by a year and a bit now.”

“OMG, I can’t…what …no I am going to pass out. Can you call Oliver Queen at this number and ask him to pick me up?” 

“Of course. I will have my receptionist call right now. Please lie down until you feel better.”

Just like a wish he comes running through the door. “The doctor called. Are you okay? What’s going on? Is it serious?” He babbles just like her now. Normally she finds that cute but right now she’s on the verge of a panic attack so she kisses him to try and calm herself.

“Oliver I think the Doctor is way off with this but she says I am ……….pregnant.” Okay now Oliver looks like he’s going to pass out too. He sits down in the chair next to the exam table as white as a ghost.

Doctor Shepherd comes in and says “I take it this is a surprise.” They both nod. She is carrying something that looks like a microphone and cassette player. “Lay back Felicity let’s have a listen shall we.”

Lying back and pulling her shirt so the doctor has access, she hears the steady rhythm of a heartbeat. 

Oliver is crying at this point and Felicity is biting so hard on her bottom lip she is pretty sure she broke through the skin.

The doctor says she thinks she is about 5 -6 weeks along and gives her a prescription for prenatal vitamins making an appointment for next week for an Ultrasound so they can judge better. “But we have only been back together for about 4 and ½ weeks how am I five to six weeks pregnant?” The doctor explains how they take into account the 2 weeks prior to actual insemination as part of the pregnancy. Oliver looks like a deer caught in the headlights as the doctor steps out.

Felicity sits up and fixes her shirt Oliver stands and hugging her so tight and kisses her with such passion and love that Felicity tries to match trying to convey how much love she feels at this moment. 

“We’re pregnant,” she says as they break their kiss. 

Oliver asks “Are you okay honey? Is this something you want?”

“Yes, I just thought it would be in like a year or two from now with the start-up and the team and everything. We really have a lot to talk about don’t we.” Felicity feels like she can’t stop smiling as they leave the Doctors office and head home, they pick up her prescription. 

They both agree to wait until after Will is in bed to talk about things. Sitting down with Raisa and planning Thanksgiving dinner is a nice distraction. They are going to have the entire team over for dinner and she even convinced Oliver to give Alena a chance to come. Will is excited to get to spend more time with Zoey and he promises to play with JJ as well. Raisa heads out plan in hand and her little family sits down to watch some TV. About an hour later Will says, “I’m going to bed now, good night Mama and Dad Love you.” Felicity is still getting used to that, “Night, Will see you in the morning.” “Night Bud, Love you too,” Oliver adds.

Then he turns to face her with this concerned look on his face. “Should we go upstairs and talk or do it right here?” Felicity nods and takes his hand and leads him upstairs to their room. They sit looking out at the skyline from the loveseat in their room.

“I’m actually starting to get used to the idea and every second I am falling more and more in love with this peanut. I know this is going to mean big, huge, enormous changes for all of us. But we took down a lot of really bad people, I think you and I can handle a baby. I am more worried about William. He and I have just formed this really neat bond so I only hope this adds to and not takes away from it.” Felicity looks at Oliver. He’s actually crying! God he is such a sap.

“Felicity I cannot tell you or express how much I love you. You are my everything, my always. William loves you too so much. He tells me every day I take him to school how much he wants you in his life and that you are the best thing for me. I think he will be fine. He told me about a week ago after the engagement how much he hopes he gets to have brothers and sisters. He thinks it would be so cool. We our family, will be fine. The start-up will be fine. There are plenty of pregnant business owners out there that will agree with me. The team is where things will change a lot.” Oliver is rubbing circles over her lower abdomen the entire time he is talking.  
Felicity’s phone goes off with a text from Curtis.

Roy is here. 

Felicity looks at Oliver, “we are definitely going to be fine. Roy is at the loft so time for you to go.” She kisses him and then he bends down and kisses her lower abdomen and goes to talk to Roy.


End file.
